Have a freaky Halloween from the ticket winners
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: halloween one-shot. hope you enjoy it. there's a drawing that goes with this fic on deviantart called "Happy Halloween from the Golden Ticket Winners"


**First of all I'm sorry for not updating "50 Mikeviolet One-Shots" for two weeks. I've been working on the next drabble, honestly. But I've been busy with a few tests and writer's block got in the way. So I decided to write this Halloween short to hopefully make up for it! I hope you like it!**

"I've never been trick or treating before..." Charlie muttered to himself as the group of five walked slowly to a two-story house with paper Mache jack 'o' lanterns hanging around. Augustus gave a soft giggle from his left.

"Me neither. But Violet was right. It's very fun!" Charlie laughed along.  
"Yes. I think I've never had a costume before either." He said looking down at his Wonka Whipple-scrumptious fudgemellow delight bar costume. Most would think it was rather odd, but he guessed it was only fair he dressed as the one thing that changed his life. Violet's voice woke him from the beautiful memory.

"Hey! Aren't you two coming? We have goodie bags to fill!" She exclaimed swinging two pumpkin- shaped bags in front of her. Like him and the others, she was dressed up for the occasion. Her costume was rather odd, but maybe because it seemed somewhat like everyday clothes. Charlie scolded himself for doing so, but he couldn't help but stare at her tight and (way too) short cheerleader outfit, about three shades a lighter blue than her eyes, tongue, and hair. He stopped himself just as Violet focused on him. And thankfully so; after all, it was wrong to stare at a girl that belonged to someone else (though Violet was more likely to have someone that belonged to her instead)...even if her boy wasn't very aware of it. As if on cue, Mike limbed to violet's side, and Charlie couldn't help but feel guilty about both of them, even if what happened to the two wasn't really his fault.  
"Why am I even here?" Mike asked impatiently, fiddling with the fake mustache violet had forced him to wear, along with the red shirt and cap, blue overalls, brown boots and white gloves. They told him it was a video game character named Mario, and the game was Super Mario Bros, but he couldn't recall anything to do with it.  
"Because it's Halloween and I'm not about to let one of my friends miss out on the fun. What were you planning on doing anyway? And stop fidgeting with the mustache." She grabbed both of his hands at the last part and Charlie and Augustus giggled under their breath at the red tint Mike's cheeks gained at Vi's action.  
"It's itchy! And I was about to hack into the president's Tumblr account, mind you. What did you plan for us to do here?"  
"We're going to go in each house, say 'trick or treat' very happily, and then we'll either get enough candy to last for a week-two hours in Gus's case- or we'll prank whoever decides not to give us candy. Whether you like I-

"So are we ready to go for the next residence? If the two of you are done with the incessant flirting. Yes? Thank you." Veruca appeared from nowhere, her pumpkin bag already housing quite a few treats. She didn't wait for an answer, instead taking Augustus's arm and pulling him along to the next house, which was identical to the first one, the long yellow skirt of her snow-white costume sweeping the ground in a broom-like fashion. Augustus scrambled to keep up with the British girl without having the hood of his pig onesie fall back from his head. After a moment of staring, the other three followed them from a distance, mainly because Mike was still getting used to having his body back in 3D and with a normal height, which meant he also was getting re-accustomed to using his legs the way they were now. While they tried to catch up with the two Europeans, Charlie heard Mike mutter "I don't even like candy..." And Violet shoved him lightly, which made him sway a little, almost losing his balance. Then he just scowled at her the same way he had been doing for the whole day and the three finally got to the doorstep, where Veruca was just ringing the doorbell. A plump, elderly woman opened the door and gave a hearty laugh when they exclaimed "Trick or Treat!"

"Oh treat of course! There you go! But who are those? Little Charlie Bucket I know, and who are your friends?"  
"They're new in town, Mrs. Pitsbury. Augustus, Michael- sorry; Mike, Violet, and Veruca."

"How wonderful. I hope you have a great Halloween!" She sang, taking a bowl of candy from beside the door and filling everyone's bags (frowning confusedly at Violet's second bag and Mike's lack thereof). The group thanked her and moved on to the next place, Violet throwing the candy in the extra bag at their heads.

"I always knew the number 13 was bad." Violet laughed unraveling a roll of toilet paper.  
"Not in my eyes. Now we don't have to get pointless candy." Mike argued, unravelling his own roll.  
"I like the candy..." Augustus muttered.  
"So do I. You're the only one who doesn't like it." Charlie added, also holding a roll, though much more hesitantly than the others. They had just asked in the 13th house, and the owner was the first that night to refuse to hand out treats, which meant they were obliged to resort to pranking. Of course, being the pure goodness child that he was, Charlie didn't feel exactly well toilet papering the man's house just because he didn't want to give them a bunch of candy. But Veruca told him that everything can be forgiven on Halloween, and she knew about things, so he took her word for it. Though it still didn't stop him from feeling like some sort of criminal. But then someone chucked a roll of toilet paper at him and the boy forgot there even existed something such as manners.

"So how did the trick or treating go?" Mrs. Gloop asked as the five children came into the house as a group, two stuffing their faces, one grinning from ear to ear, one trying to keep a straight face, though a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips, and one looking like he had just been freed from hell.  
"It was great!" Augustus paused his eating to hug his mother and give her a kiss on the cheek. "We got so much candy!"  
"Yeah! And we toilet-papered this old grumpy guy's house!" Violet added sounding much too proud of herself.  
"And I think I'm dying..." They heard Mike mumble from where he was sprawled on the couch, which he had run to once he set foot in the house. Violet went over and hugged him around the shoulders from behind.  
"Quit being so dramatic. It wasn't that bad. If this helps you coming along made us feel happier since there was a whole extra bag of candy!"  
"It doesn't. My legs are killing me. And what do I get for it? Nothing."

"Quit complaining and I'll give you a kiss later"

Veruca ignored the two and walked over to Augustus. "Know what's

missing?"  
"A horror movie?" Mike suggested.  
"More candy?" Augustus guessed.  
"Pranking more of the neighbors?" Violet asked.  
"No." Veruca made an exasperated hand gesture. "Truth or dare!"  
"Wrong, Sir. It's a horror movie." Mike said. Violet and Gus laughed while the British girl sighed and put her hands on her hips. Mrs. Gloop came into the small living room with her usual bright smile.  
"It's late already. Would you kids like to sleep here for the night?"  
"Sure"  
"Yes! Thank you Mrs. Gloop!"  
"I suppose"  
"At least I won't have to walk anywhere"  
"Thank you Mother!" Augustus hugged her around the waist, making the plump woman smile warmly.  
"I've already contacted your parents. Now all of you go get cleaned, then dinner will be served." She told the five, pushing her son into his room to get a change of clothes first, while the others planned on what to do for the rest of the night, Mike complaining every few moments that his legs were hurting and Violet just patting his shoulder to make him shut up.

 **There it is! I hoped you enjoyed this little story and that you'll leave a review saying what you did or didn't like. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **There is a drawing that goes with this short in DeviantArt. The name is "Happy Halloween from the Golden Ticket Winners". My DA username is DYPWCUS. Go check it out.  
**

 **So yeah, until I give you another update, plz feel free to check my other stories.**


End file.
